The invention concerns turning tools used in producing generally cylindrical or tapered workpieces in a lathe and more particularly to tools for producing a patterned or textured surface on the workpiece.
As is known, surface finishes of desirable texture or pattern may be obtained by allowing controlled chatter of a lathe tool in its engagement with the workpiece. In general chatter--vibration of a cutting tool or of the work in a machine, caused by insufficient rigidity of either--results in noise and uneven finish of the surface of the workpiece. On the other hand intentional or controlled chatter can be used creatively and selectively to achieve desirable decorative surface textures on a turned object.
In a known method of lathe chatter work a conventional tool is held loosely by the lathe operator so as to permit the chatter to occur. But for consistent or sustained successful results considerable skill is required. Alternatively, the workpiece itself may vibrate while the tool as a whole remains rigid and firmly held. But this second method is applicable only to slender flexible pieces and thus limited in scope.